


Fellowship and Me, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2003-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 13 year old girl named Levi goes to a website that put her in with the Fellowship. Shes trying to earn Aragorns respect and get Legolas to notice her. Pippin also has a crush on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I had just finished reading The Lord of the Rings and was craving for more. I looked at my watch, 2:00am. Oh, well, I thought, i'm not going to get to sleep now. I went over to my computer and logged onto the internet. I pulled up the search engine and typed in 'The Lord of the Rings.' Then it took me to a page with 505,981 results. 98 minutes later I had went to every Lord of the Rings website but one. It was labeled 'Da Zone.' I clicked on it, supposing it was about Lord of the Rings. It took me to a start page for the site. It was black and had a white dot in the middle. I moved my cursor over the dot. It turned into a little hand. I clicked. Everything went black.

'What's that Merry?' said a voice, I opened my eyes and saw four hobbits staring at me. I screamed, and they scattered. I got up.  
'What are you hobbits doing? I send you for firewood, and you never come back!' said a voice, then I saw Boromir come into the clearing. I fainted.  
The next thing I know, Boromir had picked me up and brought me to a camp. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli were sitting around the campfire. Boromir set me down beside the fire. Aragorn stood up and drew his sword. I fainted.  
I woke up and found myself lying down on a log. The hobbits were staring at me. I almost fainted again, but I resisted. I sat up. Pippin came and sat beside me.  
'Hullo! Where do you come from?' he asked.  
'America.' I answered faintly. He just stared at me. 'It's a country.' I started to explain the continents and countrys and such, but Gandalf came over.  
'What's your name and your business here?' he said kindly.  
'I'm Levi. And I was on the internet, and I clicked on the dot and-' Gandlaf cut me off.  
'Thats enough,just stay here.' he went over to talk to Aragorn and Boromir. Frodo, Sam, and Merry came over.  
'Whats Vans?' asked Sam. I looked confused, and rememered I had on a Vans sweatshirt.  
'Oh, it's a type of shoe.' I explained. Sam nodded as if he understood, I knew he didn't.  
'Are you hungry?' asked Merry. I smiled, finially something I understand.  
'Yeah, sure.' Merry handed me a cup. I drank it. It tasted like...beer! I spit it out. I started to gag. Merry, Sam, and Frodo laughed. Pippin didn't.  
'Aw, leave her alone!' he came and put his arm around my shoulders. He handed me a cup of water. I drank it.  
'Thanks Pip.' he smiled. Over by the fire I heard arguing. I stood up and walked over and sat behind a bush where I could hear what they were saying.  
'She's probably a spy of Saruman!' Boromir said in a mean voice.  
'I trust her.' said the encouraging voice of Legolas. That made me feel good.  
'If an elf trusts her, I don't!' yelled the gruff voice of Gimli.  
'Either way, we can't leave her here. She'll have to come with us.' Gandlf said. Aragorn stood up.  
'She has no weapons, she's skinny and probably can't even defend herself. She's no good with us!' roared Aragorn. That sucked. I had heard enough. I started to crawl back to where the hobbits were.  
'I heard something.' Boromir whispered. I heard Gandalf walk over to the bushes. He shoved his staff in and got me. He pulled me out.  
'Hi.' I said weakly. Everyone sighed. Well, Aragorn kinda groaned. Legolas smiled.  
'We were talking about you.' Gandlaf said, putting me down. I nodded. 'And we are having argument. Can you empty your pockets?' he asked. The hobbits came over to watch. I shrugged and took a watch, pocket knife, and a pack of gum out of my sweatshirt pocket. I set them on the ground in front of me. I took out a five dollar bill, a school Id, a mini flashlight, a handkerchief, and a picture of my boyfriend out of my pants pockets.  
'Why do you want this stuff?' I asked.  
Ignoring my question, Gandalf annouced,'She's not a spy. She has no items that are of suspesion.' I stuffed the junk back in my pockets.  
'Go on to bed Miss.' Legolas told me. I grinned at him and walked over to a tree and layed down. Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo came over too, and slept beside me.

I was awaken by a soft poke on my head. I opened my eyes.  
'Good morning!' greeted Pippin.'We'll be leaving soon, better get up.' I stood up.  
'Mmm what smells so good?' I asked.  
'Sams cooking breakfast.' answered Pippin.  
'First or second?'  
'I think we're going to be fast friends.'  
'Come on! We are going to be leaving!' yelled Boromir. I ran over to the campfire and saw Sam grilling sasagues and eggs. I grab a egg and eat it. I don't need much breakfast to keep me going. The hobbits were packing up. Everyone was carrying something but me. I felt so useless. I spotted Aragorn glaring at me. I went over to Merry.  
'Is there anything I can carry?' I asked him.  
'You'd better not.' he told me.  
'Why?'  
'It just wouldn't seem right.'  
I was about to ask him why, but we started moving.

We were going uphill, so I started to get tired. Amd hot. I got out m pack of gum and took a piece.  
'What's that?' Pippin asked me.  
'Gum. Want one?' He looked confused. I gave him a stick. 'Don't swallow, just chew.' Pippin began to chew. I guess he liked it, because he was chewing really fast and smiling. I took two pieces out of the pack and gave the rest to Pippin.'Share.' I told him. I walked ahead. Legolas spotted me and started to slack his pace so I could catch up with him.  
'Hullo Miss.' he said.  
'Call me Levi.' I told him. I hated to be called Miss, Little Lady, or Young Lady. It annoyed me. Legolas nodded. I pointed to his bow.  
'Nice bow.'  
'Thank you. Do you have a weapon?' he aked me.  
I was considering to call my pocket knife a weapon, but I didn't.'No, I don't.'  
'You look like you'd be a great swordsman.' I smiled, that was nice. Legolas stopped moving. In fact, everyone had. We had come to a clearing. I guess this is where we were camping. I sat over on a rock. Everyone else sat down too. Pippin was still chewing on my gum. So was Merry, Frodo, and Sam. I guess he was listening when I told him to share. They probably like Winterofresh. Hobbits have good taste.  
'What are you four eating?' asked Gimli.  
'Gum.' they answered in unison. Gimli cocked his head. I don't think he understood. I handed him a stick of my gum.  
'Here.' he started to chew. He got a digusted look on his face, and spit it out. I started laughing. So did the hobbits. Gimli got mad and left to go sit with Aragorn.  
'I'm going exploring.' I annouced. 'I'll be back soon.'  
'Take someone with you.' Boromir instructed. I groaned, but grabbed Pippin's arm. We walked into the forest.

I'm not sure what I was looking for, but I knew I was looking for something. 'OW!' I yelled. I had stepped on something sharp. So sharp it went right through my shoe.  
'You Ok?' Pippin asked. I was sitting on the ground. Pippin beagn to search for the thing that hurt me . 'Ah-ha! Found it Levi! It was a sword.' He gave it to me. I stood up and examined it. It looked alright. Maybe I should let Legolas see it. Me and Pippin ran back to the campground.  
'Legolas! Look at this!' I showed him the sword. He looked at it and ran his hands down the blade and gripped the handle.  
'It's a very good sword. How did you get this?' He asked. I told him about me stepping on it. Gandalf came over.  
'You stepped on it? You must be hurt. Show me your foot.' he instructed. I took off my shoe. I didn't have any socks on. Socks are evil. Pure evil. I looked at the wound. It was disgusting. The inside of my shoe was covered in blood. Gandalf took my foot and looked at it.'Hmmm' he mumbled. 'Aragorn!' He yelled, and Aragorn came over.  
'Yes?' he asked.  
'Get some Athelas.'  
I couldn't help myself.'Kingsfoil.' Aragorn glared at me. But he went to go it. Gandalf rested my foot on a log. Frodo, Sam, and Merry came over, followed by Pippin. He probably told them about my foot.  
'You ok?' wondered Frodo. I nodded. Aragorn came back with Athelas. He chewed some and put it in my wound. I winced. In the movie, it looked like it hurt Frodo when Aragorn did it to him. Now I know why. I debated with wether or not to scream. I resisted. Aragorn wrapped my foot with some cloth thing. He put my shoe back on. I stood up. When I did, I wobbled a bit. Legolas grabbed my arm to steady me.  
'I'm ok. Thanks Aragorn.' I said. Aragorn went to make a fire, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, and the hobbits followed. Legolas got my sword.  
'Want to learn?' he asked me. I shook my head. 'Aragorn might respect you if you did...'  
'OK!' Legolas smiled. Did I mention he's a great smiler? No? Well, he is. He walked into the forest and motioned me to follow. We walked a while, then got to a opening. He drew his sword and handed me mine.  
'Ok, stand like this.' he said, and showed me how to stand. I copyed him. 'Good.' he complimented. I smiled. I seem to smile a lot around him. Then he positioned my sword a certain way. The lesson began.

 

 


	2. Moria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 13 year old girl named Levi goes to a website that put her in with the Fellowship. Shes trying to earn Aragorns respect and get Legolas to notice her. Pippin also has a crush on her.

It was dark by the time we got back. I learned a bunch about swordfighting. Legolas said I was made to do it. Everyone was asleep. The hobbits were sleeping by a tree. I went to join them.  
'Wait!' Legolas told me. I came back. He bent down and kissed my cheek and left to go sleep. I just stood there and brought my hand to my cheek. I'm never washing my face again.  
'Levi? You still awake? Come to sleep.' said the tired voice of Pippin. I went over to him and went to sleep. Another perfect day.

I got up by myself and looked around. No one was there. I got up and looked around. Ah, there they are, by the fire. I guessed they were having a meeting. Spooky. I took off my shoes so's not to make any noise. I stuck my shoes by the tree. I started to crawl to where they were.  
'Hullo Levi. Up so early?' Gandalf said. I jumped up.  
'How-' I began, but Boromir cut me off.  
'We're going into Moria. You have to come with us.' he told me. I gulped. I knew what's going to happen in Moria.  
'We're leaving in a little while. Get ready.' Aragorn said. I sat down on a log. I was ready. I don't have anything to pack. Except my sword. But I told Legolas to hold on to it. I walked over to him.  
'Do you still have my sword?' I asked him. He nodded and gave it to me. He also handed me a sheath for it. It had elvish writing on it. I stared at it in awe. When I was done, I attached it to my belt and stuck my sword in it. I looked good. Pretty darn good.  
'Ready?' Sam asked me. I nodded. We were off to Moria.

I was near the front of our little group. Aragorn and Gandalf were the only ones in front of me. Legolas was walking beside me. The hobbits were behind us. Gimli was bringing up the rear.We probably walked for miles. After a while, I started to slack and ended up walking beside Merry and Sam.  
'What time is it?' panted Sam. This walk must be hard for him. He's carrieng the most stuff. I took out my watch.  
'It's 9:00am' I told him. They looked amazed. 'What?'  
'How did you know that?' Merry asked. I showed them the watch.  
'Whats that?' said Pippin. He and Frodo had came over to talk to us.  
'It's a watch. It tells time.' I could see they still didn't understand. 'Like a sundial.' They nodded. They knew sundials.  
'The Walls of Moria.' I heard Gimli say, I turned around, and saw him pointing in front of us. I looked where he was pointing and saw, the Walls of Moria.  
'Tight.' I breathed. It was amazing.  
'Tight? Why'd you call it tight?' asked Frodo. Oops, I forgot. There's no slang in Middle Earth.  
'Um, tight means great, magnificent, or amazing.' I explained.  
'Why did you not just say great, magnificent, or amazing?' Frodo asked. I shrugged.  
'It's easier.' I told him. It was the only explanation I could think of.  
'Quiet!' Boromir snapped. 'Gandalfs thinking!'  
'The Doors of Dorin, Lord of Moria, speak friend, and enter.' Gandalf read from the door.  
'What do you suppose that means?' wondered Merry outloud.  
I knew what to say to open the doors, but I'm not sure if I should say it. Oh, well. 'Melon.'  
'What?' Gandalf said as the doors opened. I grinned from ear to ear. Legolas came over and patted me on the shoulder.  
'Good work.' he whispered in my ear. I kicked a rock and it landed in the water making a small splash.  
'Don't disturb the water.' scolded Boromir.  
'CRAP!' I yelled, I knew what would happen next. Everyone was heading into Moria. Good, but had they better go faster if they want to beat the water-beast-thing. Too late.  
'Strider!' Sam yelled. I know why he yelled. I turned around and ran to help Aragorn and Boromir save Frodo. I drew my sword, it glittered green. Freaky. I jumped into the shallow part of the water. You know, the water-beast-thing is much bigger in person.  
'What are you doing?!' yelled Aragorn.  
I ignored him, and struck the beast with my sword, cutting off part of it's tentacle. The beast let out a roar. Sorry dude, but you shouldn't have attacked Frodo.  
'I got him!' yelled Boromir. I whipped around and saw them running towards Moria.  
'COME ON!' Aragorn yelled at me. I ran into Moria and the beast slammed into the entrance and we were stuck. In the dark. In an underground cavern. With a fellowship of men. Most of whom are strong and handsome. And why am I not happy? That is one of the mysteries that will haunt me forever.  
Something grabbed my sword.  
'Nice sword.' mumbled Aragorn.'Where did you get it?'  
'I found it, thats how I hurt my foot...' I started, but relised I forgot my shoes! That would explain why my feet are cold, well, if a hobbit can survive without shoes, so can I.  
'Hmm...Where did you learn how to use a sword?' he asked, suddenly interested in my life.  
'Um... Legolas.' I said. Hearing his name, Legolas came over.  
'Yes?' he said, confused.  
'Oh, nothing, I was explaining to him how you taught me how to use a sword.' I told him. Legolas nodded. Aragorn handed me my sword and told everyone to follow him. I found a place by Pippin and we started our journey in the dark.

I was running my finger up and down flat side of my sword and felt something gooey . It was probably beast blood. This is where my handkerchief comes into use. I took it out and cleaned my sword with it. Pippin was looking at me.  
'Why are you keeping it so clean?' he asked me.  
'I've never had a sword before.' I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy. 'Where I live having a sword isn't, well, um, natural.' I stuck my sword back in it's sheath. My stomach growled, man, was I hungry! But I kept going. Everyone stopped. I guess it was time for Gandalf to stop and talk to Frodo. Good, I needed a rest.  
Me, Sam, Merry, and Pippin went to go sit by this big boulder. Aragorn and Boromir went to sit on some rocks. Legolas and Gimli were also sitting. Frodo went to talk to Gandalf.  
'So, whats life like where you live?' Pippin asked me.  
'Well, pretty much like how you live but we have electricty to power things. And we don't have as much livestock.' I told him.  
'Electricty?' He asked. 'Whats that?' I began to explain to him about electrons, atoms, pretty much eletricty stuff. Pippin just kept having this puzzled look on his face.  
'Don't worry, I look like that during science too.' I resurred him.  
'He's remembered!' Merry said.  
And we were off.

It was so dark I had to hold onto Legolas's arm to keep from getting lost. Not that I minded... Gandalfs staff was lit up, but it didn't provide much light. That sucked. He blew on it, and it got brighter. Weird. Now I could see that we were in a room full of pillars. Gandalf told us the name of it, but I wasn't really listening. Then, we got to where Gimli's Uncle was buried. Crap.


End file.
